Possibilities
by Jaxrond
Summary: A series of Bleach drabbles of varying lengths. They range from friendship, to superior-subordinate relationships, to romance. Each one is a Bleach bishie with a female OC insert. Rated T for suggestive themes and potential violence.
1. Prologue: Introduction

**Greetings all and thank you for selecting this series for your reading pleasure. This is my first drabble group series and I hope that you will enjoy them. If you have requests for another drabble group from a different fandom, I ask that you PM me with the name of the fandom and the characters you would like to see. I do not write Character/Character pairings, only AU plots with OC/Character pairings. The fandom choices are Kingdom Hearts, Pandora Hearts, -Man, Naruto, Vampire Kinght, Library Wars and Fullmetal Alchemist. I apologize that my manga/anime knowledge is not as extensive as it could be. **

**Please read and enjoy this set of Bleach drabbles**

* * *

Listed below are the characters that appear in this series. My personal favorites and those of a few of my friends are included (I apologize, but I am not an Aizen fan. Frankly, he creeps me out). Next to their names are the chapter titles as well as the names of the female oc's. Those italicized and underlined have been completed. Have fun reading!

_1. Yumichika Ayasegawa- Beautiful (Migoto)_

_2. Ikkaku Madarame- Strong (Kyousou)_

_3. Joshiro Ukitake- Kind (Atsui)_

_4. Izuru Kira- Sweet (Karen)_

_5. Shuuhei Hisagi- Courageous (Yuumai)_

_6. Byakuya Kuchiki- Gentle (nameless)_

_7. Toshiro Hitsugaya- Playful (Ikkyou)_

_8. Renji Abarai- Stubborn (Katai)_

_9. Gin Ichimaru- Clever (Kiten)_

_10. Sosuke Aizen- Ruthless (Reikoku)_

_11. Shinji Hirako- Lovely (Itoshi)_

12. Rose Otoribashi- Musical (Kikai)

13. Kisuke Urahara- Intelligent (Inase)

14. Ulquiorra Schiffer- Sensible (Hiratai)

15. Nnoitra Gilga- Sexy (Airashi)

16. Grimmjow Jaggerjack- Daring (Yuumou)

17. Szayel Apporo Grantz- Crafty (Kuenai)


	2. Beautiful

There was a loud noise as Migoto threw open the door to Yumichika's room. She stood in the doorway wearing only a too large shirt and her underwear. Her hair was damp from showering and her lavender eyes blazed angrily.

"Yumichika! You took my hair product!" she cried, marching into the room.

Yumichika looked over from where he sat on the bed, and froze when he saw her legs. He allowed his gaze to travel over them, ignoring her anger. Migoto stopped in front of him and glared down, cocking one hip and crossing her arms. Yumichika slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers, a smirk on his lips.

"And if I did?" he asked insolently.

He could practically see the tick mark that appeared on her face.

"Give it back to me," Migoto growled.

His smirk grew. He really was quite enjoying himself by riling her.

"I don't want to give it back," he said, leaning back and looking up at her smugly.

She glared at him for a moment. He could sense her spiritual pressure building in anger, like the steam in a kettle. Then, upon realising there was nothing she could make him do, she turned and made to stalk out of the room. Yumichika grinned and grabbed her wrist, standing and spinning her back around to face him.

"Now, now," he told her in an amused tone, "You can't expect to walk in here dressed like that and walk back out untouched."

Migoto blushed prettily, her anger draining suddenly. He tugged at her shirt with his free hand.

"Why don't we take this off?" he murmured in her ear, "I'm sure the effect would be...beautiful."

She gave him a look, her lips quirking.

"I agree, but you go first."

He smiled at her, trailing his knuckles over her cheek.

"I'd be happy to."


	3. Strong

"Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean you can take such liberties! Next time, I'll cut off your hand!"

Ikkaku looked over to see the new sixth seat yelling at one of the lesser officers.

"Yes, sixth seat, ma'am!" the man cried, bowing.

She gave him a baleful look before turning and striding away, her zanpakto resting on her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Ikkaku muttered.

"I believe he allowed his hands to, ah, _wander _as Kyousou walked past," Yumichika replied.

Ikkaku scoffed.

"Idiot. He's a fool if he didn't think she'd wipe the floor with him for doing that."

Yumichika shrugged, looking bored.

"I think she's just putting on a show. A lot of bravado, but no real power. She'd never actually follow up on that threat."

Ikkaku watched Kyousou for a moment as she stood in the center of the training field, her arms crossed, watching the squad members spar around her with a critical eye. Her muscles rippled smoothely beneath her olive skin, visible due to her rolled-up sleeves. Kyousou stepped into the middle of one of the matches, stopping both combatants with her bare hands before beginning to correct them on their swordsmanship. Then she stepped back and set them at each other again. They fought, sometimes interrupted by her loud voice cutting through the sounds of clashing swords. Her brows furrowed and then she nodded, obviously pleased.

Ikkaku grinned.

"Nah, she's strong. Pretty too. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about beauty."

Yumichika made a huffing noise.

"I like her skin tone," he mumbled.

Ikkaku shook his head and looked back at her. Yeah, she was something. Kyousou caught his gaze and frowned at him.

"Hey, Madarame! What're you sitting around for! I can't teach these monkeys anything if their superior officers are lazy bums!"

He glowered at her.

"Shaddup, woman! I'm third seat!"

Yumichika chuckled to himself as Ikkaku marched over to her, their bickering carrying over the training yard.

"They act like an old married couple."

"What was that, Ayasegawa?"

Apparently, she was in possession of impeccable hearing as well as strength.


	4. Kind

A loud coughing echoed through the squad thirteen barracks early the morning. It was followed by the pattering of running feet. The door of Captain Ukitake's quarters flew open and a young woman hurried inside.

"Captain! Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling by his bed.

He nodded, dabbing at his lips with a cloth.

"I'm sorry. I woke you didn't I, Atsui?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, no," she smiled at him, "I woke early this morning because of a nightmare I had."

The Captain looked at her in surprise.

"A nightmare?"

Atsui smiled gently.

"Nothing that you need worry over, Captain Ukitake. I am quite alright," she said as she measured out his medicine.

He watched her carefully, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "You're so young and kind, but you're stuck taking care of an old man like me."

She laughed lightly.

"Thank you for the complement, sir. But I do not feel sorry for myself. I became a medic for the pupose of helping others. I enjoy my work. So, instead of pitying me, the best thing you can do is make some sort of recovery."

Atsui gave him the medicine, which he drank quickly before handing the cup back to her.

"I'll do my best," he grimaced slightly, thinking of what a daunting task recovery was.

She laughed again.

"Thank you for your time, Captain," Atsui briefly touched his hand with her own, "I enjoy serving you. Now, if you need me later on, I'll be at the Squad Four barracks. Leuitenant Kotetsu has asked me to help her with a surgery patient who has been rather troublesome. Please, excuse me," she bowed before gliding out of the room, shutting the door softly as she went.

Captain Ukitake stared after her for a moment before smiling.

"Such a kind and loving young lady. I'm glad to have her here..." he broke off, coughing again, "Though I can't say how much of a recover I can make, even with her aid."


	5. Sweet

"Izuru, you're being gloomy again," Karen sighed, peeking at him over the edge of his desk.

He looked down at her through his blonde hair.

"Sorry?" he said.

"Don't apologize, just stop being a little raincloud. I mean, come on, your paperwork is almost done."

He gave her a deadpan look, wondering if she really just compared him to a raincloud. Then he sighed sorrowfully.

"What would you have me do, Karen?"

She stared at him over the edge of the desk, her bright eyes the only things visible above the edge. He stared back at her, wary now. She suddenly jumped to her feet, causing her brown curls to bounce around her face.

"We are going on a date!" she announced.

"What?" out of all the things he had expected her to come up with, this was not one of them.

"You are taking tonight off, Vice-captain, and we are going to the world of the living. Simply because you've been cooped up in here for too long."

Captain Ichimaru had chosen this point to walk in.

"She's right, you know. You've been especially emo lately. Some fresh air will do you good."

Izuru frowned.

"I can get plenty of fresh air on the training field."

"I think you're just trying to get out of the date. If you don't like me, you can just say so. It's not like it'll rip out my heart or anything," Karen said, though her expression said otherwise.

He stared at her. The truth was, he did like her, very much. However, he did not see how, exactly, to convey his feelings to her without being very blatant. Now, his mind could not seem to keep up with his mouth.

"I do like you," he blurted, immedietely mentally facepalming afterward.

Karen's eyes were huge as she stared at him.

"Really? You do?"

"Y-yes..."

Captain Ichimaru chuckled as he sat down at his desk, being as inobtrusive as possible. A blush spread across Karen's cheeks and she became sudenly shy.

"Oh. Um, I guess I'll...see you tonight then."

She moved toward the door, throwing him a sweet smile before disappearing into the hallway. Izuru stared after her, not really sure what had happened. Captain Ichimaru grinned broadly.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to have to play matchmaker. She really is such a sweet girl."

Izuru gave a small smile, still staring at the door.

"Yes, she is."


	6. Courageous

"Don't give me orders, you-!"

Whatever the squad eleven member was about to say was cut off when Yuumai drove her fist into his stomach.

"I don't appreciate your language," she said calmly as the man staggered backward, coughing, "And I do believe that I am a higher-ranking officer, therefore, I can, and will, give your orders where the safety of others is involved."

She crossed her arms, looking at him cooly. He raised his head, glaring at her. She turned her head ever so slightly to the right in order to speak to the shinigami behind her, never taking her eyes off her opponent.

"I suggest that you return to the squad four barracks and lie low for a while."

The squad four member nodded and ran off down the cobbled street as fast as his feet could take him. The squad eleven member glared at Yuumai, looking as if he had tasted something foul.

"Do you have something else to say?" she asked coldly.

"No," he growled, standing upright and towering over her.

"Then I think you should leave as well. You serve no purpose by standing here and blocking the road."

He threw her one last look before retreating. Yuumai stood alone in the middle of the road for a moment. Then, when she was sure no one else was around, she allowed her shoulders to droop slightly and sighed.

"That was foolish."

She turned, only to find her Vice-captain leaning against the wall just a few paces away.

"I knew I could take him if he acted as predicted."

"That's a big if. What if he hadn't?"

She smiled slightly.

"Then it would've been a good thing that you were nearby."

He shook his head and detatched himself from the wall.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Charge into fights like that."

Yuumai seemed offended.

"I do not charge into fights. I was merely upholding squad nine's ideal of justice. I hate it when squad eleven bullys squad four."

Shuuhei's lips quirked slightly. Yuumai noticed and her expression fell into a smile.

"I'll try to be more careful, sir."

His smile grew a bit.

"You're brave. just don't cross that thin line into stupidity," he walked by, mussing her hair as he went.

Yuumai grinned and followed him.

"Yes, sir."


	7. Gentle

Her hand gracefully moved across the canvas, the brush trailing along with it in order to create a replica of the sakura tree that stood in the center of the courtyard. She dipped her brush in the pink paint once again before bringing it back to the canvas in the silence of the courtyard. The Captain of Squad Six quietly approached her, halting when he was close enough to see her rendition of the tree. It was beautiful. She had managed to capture the light as it streamed through the branches and highlighted the pink petals. The whites blended in with the pinks of the petals before giving way to the browns of the trunk. He found himself glancing back and forth from the painting to the tree, comparing them and finding them strikingly similar.

"How long do you plan on watching me paint, Captain Kuchiki?" she asked suddenly, her voice holding an undercurrent of amusement.

His surprise that she had sensed him did not register on his face.

"I do not know," he replied, "I find that I am not pressed to fulfill any of my duties as Captain, so..."

"You came here to enjoy the peace and quiet of the courtyard," she finished for him.

He paused momentarily.

"Yes."

She turned to face him. He did not recognize her. His eyes moved over her as he attempted to place her in his mind. She was tall and willowy with long dark hair and laughing brown eyes. A white robe was draped over her form, held shut with a gold belt. He stared at her for a moment before giving up.

"Who are you, may I ask?"

She laughed quietly.

"I am just an artist, Captain Kuchiki. No more, no less."

He felt a flash of frustration but decided not to press the question. She turned back to her painting and made a few more strokes, finishing the peice.

"It is done. One of my better peices, I think. My favorite so far."

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she wrapped her brush in a paintstained cloth. He watched her movements as she packed her supplies, placing them in a black bag and setting the bag next to her eisle. Then she moved to sit on a nearby bench.

"Will you sit with me, Captain?" she appeared to catch herself, "If I am not being too forward, that is."

"Not at all," he moved silently across the courtyard and sat next to her on the bench.

After a moment, she spoke again.

"I love the sakura blossoms at this time of year. It has been an endevor of mine for years to paint this tree, but I never felt that I was skilled enough to properly do so."

He found himself listening with interest. She did not speak just to create idle chatter, nor was she attempting to begin a conversation. She was simply informing him. He replied all the same.

"Why did you feel that way?"

"Hmmm. Perhaps it was because I felt such respect for the beauty of the sakura tree. I could not defile it with mediocre skill, it would be a terrible act. I waited and practiced until I was sure that I was capable of doing the tree justice," she paused and her eyes seemed to become sad, "But even my brushstrokes cannot capture its true beauty. That lies in the combined efforts of the tree and the elements. My painting is dead. But the tree is so alive...I apologize, I fear that I am mearly annoying you with my talk of my trivial doings."

"No. I agree completely," Byakuya replied, "You have done well, however, you are right. A painting cannot convey the true beauty of life."

There was a long silence. It was neither uncomfortable or companionable. It simply was, in the way that the breeze in the tree was.

"The paint should be dry by now," the artist rose fluidly, her robe flowing about her legs.

She retrieved the painting and returned to him.

"I would like you to have this, Captain Kuchiki. I have heard that you enjoy coming here to observe the sakura tree. Though I did not capture the liveliness of the tree, I do hope that it will be enough to give you some comfort on the days when you are unable to come here."

He looked at her in surprise and his impassive mask slipped somewhat. He stood and took the painting from her.

"Thank you."

She bowed gracefully before retrieving her tools and gliding away.

Byakuya was left alone, holding the painting of the sakura tree and observing the artwork that had been done by such gentle hands as hers.


	8. Playfull

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya had only been in the room with Matsumoto and her friend, Ikkyou, for a maximum of ten minutes, and already he was astounded by the speed at which the two woman could talk about feminine activities and objects.

"I have to show you the top I found in the world of the living," Ikkyou was saying, "I think it would look so good on you," she went on to describe the top, motioning avidly with her hands.

"Really? It sounds cute!" Rangiku let out a very girlish laugh.

Toshiro winced and decided that he needed to put a stop to this.

"Excuse me, ladies."

Both women stopped and turned to look at him.

"Matsumoto, I believe you still have paperwork to do. I've told you that you are not to socialize until your paperwork is completed."

Matsumoto pouted.

"But Captain..." she whined.

"Don't."

She sat down at her desk in a huff.

"And you."

Ikkyou looked at him expectantly.

"You can stay, as long as you can be quiet."

"Thank you, Captain Toshiro," she bowed.

He twitched.

"It's Captain _Hitsugaya_," he muttered, reaching for another sheaf of paper that waited to receive his signature.

Ikkyou sank down on the couch in front of his desk, leaning back and closing her eyes. The seconds ticked by on the clock and the only other sounds in the room for a long while were the scratching of pens and the occasional creaking of Ikkyou shifting on the couch. Suddenly, she spoke up again.

"Captain?"

"What is it?"

"I've been meaning to ask, is that your natural hair color?"

He looked up at her, caught between surprise and annoyance.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Ikkyou shrugged.

"I thought that maybe your hair had changed color when you began using Hyorinmaru."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"An interesting hypothesis..."

She nodded. A moment later, she spoke again.

"Captain Toshiro..."

"Captain _Hitsugaya_."

"Can I touch your hair?" she finished, completely unpertubed by his correction.

He stared at her. She stared back expectantly. Matsumoto struggled to contain a laugh by turning it into a cough.

"Are you serious?" he asked finally.

She nodded. He gave her a deadpan look.

"Why the sudden fascination with my hair?"

She shrugged again.

"I don't know. It's interesting," she paused, "So can I?"

He opened is mouth to say 'no' but Matsumoto caught his eye and shook her head. He shot her a frown but sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Ikkyou jumped up and moved around the desk. Toshiro braced himself but was surprised to find that her fingers were extremely gentle as she combed them through his hair.

"It's so soft."

Toshiro glanced up at her and found that she was smiling, her eyes gleaming with curiosity and the simple happiness that came with childish pleasure. He had been about to ask her to stop but the words died in his throat. He found that he did not have the heart to make her stop. A blush colored his cheeks and he rested his chin in one hand. Matsumoto chuckled, earning herself an embaressed glower.

The young woman touching his hair patted his head gently.

"It's okay, Captain Toshiro, there's no need to be embaressed when a girl touches your hair. Though, you are very cute when making that expression," she smiled at him.

"Idiot. I'm a Captain, I'm not cute," he muttered, pushing her away as Matsumoto laughed outright.


	9. Stubborn

"Blast it, woman, just admit you're wrong!"

Renji glared at the much shorter woman in front of him, who glared back with just as much intesity.

"I am not wrong! Everyone knows that my hair color is red!"

"It's orange!"

"Orange is what color Ichigo's hair is! Mine is red like an apple!"

"It is orange, like flames!"

"Shutup, pineapple head!"

"What did you just call me?"

Rukia watched the bantering with an amused expression, kicking her feet as she perched on the handrail that ran along the walkway of the squad six barracks. Renji and the third seat of squad six, Katai, were currently yelling at each other in the middle of the walkway.

"You heard me, baboon man!"

"You little-!" Renji lunged at her and she dodged out of the way, vaulting the handrail and darting across the yard.

"Can't catch me!" Katai yelled back, "And my hair is _red_!"

Renji glowered after her, crossing his arms and making an annoyed sound.

"Why is she so darned annoying and stubborn!"

Rukia chuckled.

"She reminds me of someone else."

Renji glanced at her and his expression softened before he looked after Katai.

"Yeah, well..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm still a superior officer. She should listen to me."

As if hearing what he said, Katai stopped at the gate, turned, made a rude hand gesture, and yelled at him.

"It's _red_, pineapple head!" then she ran through the gate and into the Seretei.

"I'm going to _kill _her."


	10. Clever

"Hello, Gin, nice day in Hueco Mundo isn't it?"

Gin Ichimaru looked over to see a young lady standing in the doorway of the control room of Las Noches. She was not an arrancar or a hollow of any sort. She was a shinigami, chosen by Aizen for her cleverness and ability to mislead others. She smirked at him as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Hello, there, Kiten. It sure is," he cocked his head to the side, observing her, "What are you doing?"

Kiten grinned.

"Spying."

"On who?"

"Whoever I want to."

He chuckled.

"Is that the only reason you come up here?"

She perched on the table and looked at him, leaning back on her hands.

"No, I come up here to see you too."

"Really?" his eyebrows moved up fractionally in surprise.

"You have a quick wit, Gin. I respect that."

His ever-present grin tapered down somewhat. He knew that Kiten was serious, which was rare. Deciding he needed to keep the mood light, he grinned again.

"So, it's not because you find me unbearably sexy?" he leaned against the table next to her, as if showcasing himself.

She laughed.

"That too."

"Well, then. I must be the perfect man, quick witted and unbearably sexy. I can't see how you manage to be in the same room with me."

Kiten smiled.

"Maybe I'm immune to your charms."

"But you said..."

"I said I respect your wit, not that I'm attracted by it. And it was you who suggested sexiness, not me."

She closed her eyes, quite confident in her playful arguement. Gin observed her, cocking his head to the side. Then his grin widened impossibly.

"Well, then," he drawled, moving to the door and locking it, "I guess I'll just have to strip away your immunity."

Kiten cracked one eye open, curious as to what he was doing.

"You know, for all your cleverness, you really should have seen this coming," he remarked as he appeared in front of her.

He pushed her down and leaned over her, grinning smugly. He was very surprised when she smirked up at him.

"Who says I didn't?" Kiten pulled him down to speak in his ear, "Maybe I knew you'd react like this and said that in order to bring about this outcome."

Gin chuckled, catching her chin with his thumb and first finger.

"Then you're almost as clever as me."


	11. Ruthless

A black clad woman appeared in front of Aizen's throne, her ever-present smirk well in place. She knelt down in a low bow.

"Is it done, Reikoku?"

"Yes," her smooth voice carried over the throne room, which was empty apart from the two of them, "The traitor is dead."

Aizen nodded.

"Good. You may rise."

Reikoku stood fluidly and pulled the black scarf from her head, allowing her long hair to cascade down.

"How did it go?" Aizen asked her.

"Very well, mi'lord," she bared her teeth in a cold smile, "He screamed quite pitifully. In the end, it was simply a matter of putting him out of his misery."

The corner of Aizen's mouth twitched upward.

"Very good. That should serve as a reminder to Grimmjow and anyone else who entertains thoughts of opposing me."

"Always a pleasure to serve, mi'lord. Though I do wonder why anyone would think to oppose you. Your commanders are powerful and you yourself posses an immense amount of power. The idea seems most...foolish."

Aizen smiled inwardly, knowing that Reikoku was very serious. Her demeanor was mocking, but she would never dare use wordplay with him. She was a strong asset and excellent assassin, but she knew how to follow orders and how to behave with her superiors. However, that was not why Aizen liked to use her. She was ruthless. Not in the same manner that he was, playing mental games and using his Zanpakto to create illusions. Reikoku possed the power to manipulate the nervous system and cause pain...and she enjoyed using that power. She could be very cruel and sadistic when she wanted to be, and he found that he enjoyed watching her play her games.

"I'm glad you think so. After all, it would be disheartening if you ever turned against me."

She threw back her head and laughed, a sound that was both as mirthful as a child's laugh and as razor edged as a finely honed blade. Then she swept into another bow, looking up at him, her grey eyes glinting.

"I would not dream of it, Lord Aizen. I have far too much fun serving you."

Both of them sensed the other's spiritual pressure, hovering beneath the surface. They were like two dogs. They would get along and work together for a time, but eventually, that tension would break free and the battle for alpha would ensue. Despite her words, Aizen knew that it was only a matter of time before she would strike at him. After all, Las Noches was too small for two such powerful people. Especially when both were so ruthless.


	12. Lovely

Itoshi laid on her bed, her headphones clamped over her ears, music blocking out all other sound. She was completely unaware of the pounding at her bedroom door as she lay in a trancelike doze, surrounded by the sweet refrains of a love ballad.

_'Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_

_Parsely, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Without a seam, or needlework_

_For once he was a true love of mine'_

Whoever was at the door became annoyed with knocking and instead threw open the door.

Hiyori marched over to Itoshi and grabbed her by the collar.

"Idiot! I've been knocking forever!

Itoshi blinked at her in surprise and pulled off her headphones.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Turn down your darn music!"

Itoshi frowned at her. Hiyori growled in annoyance and dropped her back onto the bed.

"It's lunch time. Go get that idiot Shinji."

"Why me?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

With that, Hiyori disappeared out the door. Itoshi looked after her for a moment before standing up and walking after her. She turned down the hallway and continued until she reached the door of the former fith division Captain's room. She knocked three times.

"Come in," a voice called back.

Itoshi opened the door and slipped inside. Shinji was lounging on his bed, surrounded by jazz records. He appeared to be organizing them into boxes.

"Records?" Itoshi picked one up and examined it.

"Yup. A lot of first editions in here. Not too many people have the original stuff," Shinji said proudly.

Itoshi smiled and set the record back down.

"Most people don't live for hundreds of years."

He shot her a look.

"Are you calling me old?"

She laughed.

"Maybe. But you're looking very well, for your age."

He rolled his eyes , sliding a record into its box. He reached for another and stopped when he saw what it was. Then he grinned.

"Oh, you'll like this one, Itoshi."

Itoshi watched him interestedly as he took the record out of its case and set it on the record player. She watched the record spin as the music began. Within seconds she was grinning. Shinji was right, she did like this one. She found herself swaying her hips slightly and snapping to the beat. Shinji smiled at her and held out a hand.

"Dance with me?"

Itoshi took his hand and allowed him to pull her closer. Then they were moving together, dancing. Itoshi's spirits had not been so high for a very long time. She laughed as Shinji spun her around the room. Her blue eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed.

"You're as lovely a dancer as ever," Shinji told her when the song had ended.

She blushed.

"Me? I wouldn't be able to do anything if you hadn't taught me."

He grinned.

"Well then, I must be a pretty good teacher."

"Yes."

Itoshi laughed softly as a smug smile settled itself onto his face. Then she noticed that she and Shinji were still very close together. Her blush darkened. She felt his hand entwined with hers, comforting and daring at the same time. Comforting because it was the same hand that had pulled her out of trouble time after time. Daring because he had never held her hand in such a tender, intimate way, had never pushed this far. She was used to his small comments and declarations that she was his first love. She had never taken him seriously. Now, however, she looked up to find him looking at her rather intensely. He brought his free hand up to touch her face.

"So, you won't mind if I teach you something else?"

Itoshi found that her heart was beating rather fast. She squeezed his hand convulsively, staring up at him. Before her mind could come to a descision, her mouth spoke.

"Not at all."

Itoshi's heart pounded as he drew nearer. Her eyes drifted shut, waiting for his lips to touch hers. When they did, she clutched his hand and took in a sharp breath through her nose, tensing. Then she relaxed against him and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss, her first. In the seretei, she had never had use for romance, and had never entertained the thought of being in any sort of relationship. Now, though, in the human world without the resturctions of the Gotai 13, she supposed that there was no harm in trying romance.

Shinji pulled back slightly, waiting for her response. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You're as good of a kisser as you are a dancer..." she muttered.

He blinked at her for a moment before grinning broadly.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Considering that was the start of our realationship."

Itoshi's eyes widened.

"You mean like a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?"

"What else, you idiot?"

"Oh," she looked away, "It's just that...I've never had a boyfriend..."

"Don't worry, I've been single for a long time too."

Itoshi laughed at that. Then she suddenly remembered her purpose in coming to Shinji's room in the first place.

"I came here to tell you that lunch was ready, but we got distracted."

Shinji smirked.

"Lunch, huh? What if I'd rather have you?" he whispered in her ear.

Itoshi gave him a playful push.

"You're a hundred years too early for that kind of thing."

It was the beginning of a lovely relationship.


End file.
